Soap on Skin like Prayer on Sin
by HeyThereGarbageCan
Summary: There are always those Damaged Girls at school. Guys fall in love with them, and they have to put them back together. Temari's afraid to claim the title to Shikamaru, but Hinata's always been one around Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I have this fabulous (okay, ****_I _****think it's fabulous) idea for a fic. Yes, it's another high school AU, but this one's... different. It's darker. Also, it's written in poetry. :3 Basically, Temari and her siblings are thrown in the same foster home as Hinata and her abusive cousin, Neji, after their abusive father's death. Temari gets close to and shares secrets with Hinata as they both fall in love and start intense relationships. NaruHina, but mainly ShikaTema.**

**Note: I ****_love _****Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara. I've written them as horrible people for the sake of the story. Also, I'm basing these characters kind of off people I know in real life. Yeah, that's dumb. It's not too OOC, I hope. Anyway, what I mean is, I don't intend to hate.**

* * *

Hinata, 11 years:

I don't remember  
much about that  
night, but that  
is purposeful  
entirely.

I know where I was  
but I do not remember

I remember tears  
pressure  
pain

and screaming,

_We're cousins!  
How could you?  
You're disgusting.  
That's not natural._

__and wondering why  
it hurt down there  
and I was bleeding  
between my legs.

* * *

Temari, 13 years:

My brother's behavioral  
disorder had gotten the better of him  
and I was on the floor beneath  
and he beat and hurt me

and Dad came in the room,  
_Son, what's your problem?  
When you do it like that,  
people will see the bruises.  
You can't let people suspect._

__No, Son, don't.  
Don't hurt her.  
She's your sister!

I knew when Gaara was done,  
Daddy would take his turn at me  
teaching me things I don't want to know.

No one in this family knows the difference between a good touch and a bad one.


	2. One

Hinata, today, 14 years:

Who are they?

_They're our new... siblings.  
They've come to stay since  
their father's dead. Look,  
they even have a girl for you_

_to play with._

I shudder at the phrase.  
Neji's existence torments me,  
honestly, but maybe I can  
run out to the yard  
and catch a glimpse

at my hero, Naruto.

* * *

Temari, today, 16 years:

He pisses me off already.  
White eyes?  
What a creep.

_When do we go to school_?

Kankuro asks,  
but I don't care;  
I just need sleep.

Besides, what does he care?  
He'll be skipping anyway.

Maybe Neji gets high, too;  
Kankuro will be sure to ask to share.

Gaara sinks away  
to the room provided for him  
and our brother

I room with this timid girl,  
Hinata.  
I wonder what happened

to her father and mother.

I have a lot of questions to ask, definitely.  
I'll ask them, but I have to make them shallow.

I need to figure this out-

Hey, who's the kid with the long ass shadow?

* * *

_Shikamaru!_

__Neji calls. I know Shika hates him.  
He thinks he's pretentious or a jerk  
or something hipsters like him think.

It's okay, though; I don't like  
my cousin, either, but I'd never  
say that. "Love" isn't real;  
just a tool for survival.

I sure wish Naruto would tell me otherwise.

Shikamaru comes in,  
dripping from his nap.  
He wears long sleeves these  
days; I bet he cuts, like my

good friend Kiba. He'd  
purposefully piss his  
dogs off so they'd bite him  
and they'd leave nasty marks.

Kiba got caught and sent away  
to a hospital down the road.  
The only reason I know he's alright  
is that my friend, Sakura, is interning

there since she wants to go to med school.

Naruto doesn't know what he wants to do;  
and I don't know what I want to do, either,  
besides doing Naruto,

but don't tell my cousin that.

* * *

_Dude!_ I call.  
_It's blazing out here._

_Blazing sounds pretty good right now._

__Shut up, Kankuro.

_Oh, _the Shikamaru kid says.  
_It's nothing. My dad was giving_  
_me crap earlier about not dressing very nicely._

__For some reason, I don't buy it,  
but he does look nice.

_Hi! _I say. _I'm Temari. Of the Sand Village?_

_What are you doing here?_

_Vacation._ I say quickly, not wanting to tell him the truth.

I'm scared one measly sentence will have  
me break the dam and burst  
everything.

I can't let anyone know.

_You have a lot of stuff for a vacation._

_It's a long vacation._

__That's pathetic, Temari.

_We'll be attending school and everything for a few months._

__And what about after a few months?  
Goddamnit, I'm an idiot.  
He'll probably ask.  
He looks clever,  
but not persistent.

_Right. Well. Temari, how's about we get  
some coffee?_

__I like coffee.  
_I don't like coffee._

_Oh, well. Some other time, then._

__Yeah, like never. I can't make  
friends. But I shouldn't have to worry.

He looks clever,  
but not persistent.


End file.
